


Losing Focus

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and mild angst, Tikki does magic to make Mari not have a crush on Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Marinette can think about is Adrien, and it's causing her to lose focus during battle. Tikki says she can help... but soon, Marinette finds herself attracted to a certain superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Focus

"Tikki," Marinette groans. "Why does all this have to be so complicated? Ladybug fights villains and saves Paris, and yet, Marinette can't even say one coherent sentence to Adrien!"

"I know, Marinette, I'm always with you," the tiny red Kwami says.

"How are my two identities so different?" Marinette says, pacing around her room as Tikki floats by her side. "In the Ladybug suit, I'm confident and.... invincible. As Marinette, I'm a loser."

"You're not a loser," Tikki protests.

"And today," Marinette continues, ignoring her Kwami. "I could hardly concentrate when I was fighting that akuma victim. Adrien got his hair cut, and it was all I could think about- Tikki, I have a problem."

"I noticed," Tikki sighs. "Marinette, you need to move on from Adrien! If he doesn't like you, it's his loss, but you're not going to mope about it- you're too good for that. You're always thinking of Adrien- but what if I told you I had magic that can make you forget about him for a couple of hours? You can really focus on your own life, on saving Paris, or even on other boys that are smart enough to see how great you are."

Marinette looks at Tikki, an eager look in her eyes. "Really? You can make me forget about Adrien?"

"Well," Tikki says. "Not forget about him exactly, just forget how you feel about him. You'll still know he's, like, a person, you just won't have feelings for him."

Marinette thinks it over. "If it will help me concentrate, then let's do it."

"Okay," Tikki says. "We'll do it the next time you have to go into battle."

•••••

That time comes soon- only a day after that, an akuma claims a new victim.

"Tikki, do the magic forget-Adrien thing! Hurry!" Marinette says, standing in the empty school bathroom.

Tikki does a quick and quiet chant with her eyes closed, and a glitter-like dust rains around Marinette.

"Okay," Marinette grins. "Tikki, spots on!"

•••••

Ladybug's senses are heightened. She can really focus now that she has no feelings for Adrien- she hasn't been this concentrated since those days before he came into her life.

"Hello, m'lady," Chat Noir calls out to her as he scales the school building.

"Hey kitty," she responds. She swings her yo-yo up and flies to the top of the building in pursuit of today's akuma victim: an underclassman from her school she's never spoken to.

The younger boy has been turned into a mad scientist-looking villain, a black lab coat draped over his skinny shoulders and plastic goggles over his electric blue eyes. He's pulling different chemicals out of the bag at his side, combining them quickly in a magical beaker and tossing them on buildings and people, causing mass destruction.

Immediately, Ladybug knows the cause of his akumatization- there was a science fair today. He must not have done well in it.

"It's gotta be in the beaker," Chat Noir says, climbing onto the school roof beside her.

She glances at him. Has he been working out? She wonders absently, noticing the shape of his toned muscles in his black leather suit. She quickly chastises herself for her own stupidity- of course he's been working out, he saves all of Paris on a regular basis and he just scaled a building, for crying out loud- and answers him.

"For sure. You distract him, I'll get the beaker."

Easier said than done. 

Ladybug leaps into the air, being pulled by her yo-yo, and soars toward the boy, aiming to take the beaker out of his hand.

Unfortunately, Chat's distraction works a little too well- Ladybug gets distracted as well as the boy. 

Has his hair always looked so perfect? She wonders distractedly, before remembering the task at hand.

She almost misses- almost. She manages to snatch the black glass beaker away from him, just barely. She lands on the roof of the school, smashing the beaker into a million tiny pieces and freeing the akuma from evil.

"Pound it," she and Chat say together, bumping fists. She looks into his vivid green eyes, and her gaze lingers for a moment, realizing for the first time just how gorgeous his eyes are.

Suddenly, realization hits Ladybug like the windshield of a big truck hitting an actual ladybug.

Chat Noir is sweet, brave, self-sacrificing, occasionally funny- even if his puns do get annoying sometimes- and he's madly in love with her.

Her earrings beep, shaking her out of her daze. "I gotta go," she says. "See you around, Chat."

She swings her yo-yo and soars to a private place where she can release her transformation.

"What was that?" She asks Tikki desperately, trying to make sense of this feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What am I feeling right now? Why was I so easily distracted by Chat?"

An exhausted Tikki looks up at her from the ground. "I guess since you don't have feelings for Adrien at the moment, you finally realized how great Chat Noir is."

Marinette puts her back to the wall and slides down it into a sitting position. "That's crazy. I don't like Chat Noir. Hey, by the way, how long is this magic thing supposed to last?"

"Probably just a few more minutes," Tikki says.

"Good," Marinette says. "Because I think this whole Chat Noir thing is caused by this spell thing. Please do me a favor and never do that again."

•••••

After about five minutes, the magic wears off, and Marinette suddenly remembers why she's so in love with Adrien.

But still, a certain cat is constantly hovering in the back of her mind.

•••••

"Girl, what is up with you?" Alya asks the next day. "You've been totally out of it since yesterday. What happened?"

Marinette shakes her head in an attempt to clear away the thoughts of the green-eyed feline racing through her head.

"What? Nothing, I'm fine," she insists, wishing she were a better liar. How have I not been discovered as Ladybug yet? She wonders.

Alya narrows her eyes at Marinette. "Mari, you can't hide anything from me. I will get to the bottom of this."

The school bell rings, dismissing class for the day, and Marinette quickly rushes out of the classroom, eager to escape Alya's curious glare.

•••••

"Oh, come on, two days in a row?" Marinette groans upon seeing the akumatized citizen chasing terrified civilians outside her window.

Today, it's a teenage girl, one Marinette recognizes as Haylee London, a contestant in a televised singing competition who was eliminated from the show less than thirty minutes ago.

She carries a microphone with her, singing into it. Marinette notices that many of the people who hear her singing begin to do exactly what she tells them to.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug climbs outside and leaps into action.

Chat Noir arrives at the scene soon after. "The mic, m'lady," he wastes no time. He begins to advance toward Haylee.

"Not as easy as that, silly kitty-cat," she sings. Suddenly, she belts out a high note that shouldn't be humanly possible, and Ladybug and Chat Noir both double over in pain, covering their ears.

"Stop that," Chat screeches over the noise. "There's a reason you got eliminated, you know."

Haylee immediately stops, glaring at him with extreme hatred.

"The kitty will pay for what he chooses to say," she sings.

She begins to advance toward him.

"Uh, LB?" Chat says, unsure. "I hope you have a plan."

Nope, not a thing. Think, Marinette, think, Ladybug thinks. How can we beat this girl? She looks at Chat, mind racing.

Wow, that suit clings to his body really well- she smacks herself in the forehead with a groan.

"LB?" Chat says again.

"Yeah, yeah," Ladybug says. "Lucky Charm!" She swings her yo-yo in the air, catching a pair of scissors as they fall down to her.

"Hey, don't run with those," Chat Noir teases.

"Shut up," Ladybug responds. That's when she notices that the microphone has a cord plugged into Haylee's electricity-charged boots.

"Of course," Ladybug grumbles to herself. "It's so simple. I'm stupid. Oh my gosh." She stomps over to Haylee, who is still distracted by Chat, and easily cuts the cord between the mic and the boot. The akuma flies out from the wire.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug says, cleansing the akuma. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." She watches the butterfly soar away. "Miraculous ladybug!" She shouts, repairing the damage done.

"That was so easy," Ladybug grumbles. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

Chat Noir holds out his fist to her. "Pound-" he stops when she doesn't join him. ".....m'lady?"

Ladybug stares at him, not speaking, then does something she knows she will regret, but she can't stop herself.

She puts her hand on the back of his neck, pulls his head toward hers, and kisses him.

•••••

I can't believe I kissed him, Marinette thinks. What was I thinking?! That's just it, I wasn't thinking.

She recalls the night before, how soft his lips were, how perfect it felt to have his lips on hers. She remembers how he stiffened up at first, surprised, but soon his lips began moving in sync with hers. She remembers the fireworks that went off in her stomach as they both melted into the kiss.

Then she remembers her earrings beeping. She remembers pulling away and leaving him there, just like that. No goodbyes, she just kissed him and left.

She kissed him.

All day at school, it's all she thinks about. She hardly even notices Adrien- although she does notice that he seems especially happy today- and barely talks to Alya.

Finally, she goes home, and has no idea what to do. It's all she can think about; she needs to do something to get her mind off it.

Screw it, she thinks. "Tikki, spots on!"

•••••

She spent the next few hours roaming through Paris as Ladybug. Still, she couldn't get her mind off of the kiss. So, she decided to go to one of her favorite places in all of Paris: the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Unfortunately, someone else decided to go there too.

•••••

"Lady?"

Her head snaps up in surprise, recognizing the voice.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, I'll go," she says quickly.

"Wait, stay," Chat Noir stops her. He reaches out and grabs her hand. "Come here, sit with me."

Reluctantly, Ladybug obliges. She awkwardly sits down next to the handsome hero, dreading this already.

"So, how long have you been out?" He asks her, trying to make small talk.

She doesn't look at him. "A couple hours. My Kwami is probably getting tired."

Chat nods. "I've been out here for a while, too."

For a while, they simply sit in silence- Chat staring at her, Ladybug avoiding his gaze- until he breaks the silence.

"You kissed me yesterday."

She nods. "I know."

"I thought-" He hesitates. "I thought you didn't like me. And then you kissed me. And then you just left, and now it's like you're scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you," Ladybug says. "I just.... I don't know how I feel about you. I mean," Ladybug blushes as red as her suit. "I have feelings for you, obviously. But it's just really sudden, and strong, and I don't know what to do about it. Plus, I have a crush on a boy in my class, and I feel like I've betrayed him or something by kissing you- even though I don't think he even likes me- and I just don't know. I mean, the kiss was good. I liked it. I like you. But I don't think I can be with you if I don't know your identity, and I don't know if I even want to know your identity, and you would have to know my identity if we were to be together, and I'm afraid you wouldn't like me if you knew the girl under the mask, and it's all just too complicated." She sighs, glad to get all that off her chest.

Chat simply stares at her, trying to process this information. The love of his life has feelings for him. Actual, real feelings. But some guy is making her have doubts.

Ladybug feels herself beginning to tear up, all this stress making her emotional.

"Hey," Chat says, noticing the tears. He wraps his warm arms around her body, comforting her. "It's okay. It'll all be okay."

She wipes her tears with her finger, loving the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her body.

Ladybug lifts her head and looks into Chat Noir's green eyes.

Somehow, she knows this is right.

She leans in slightly, and he does the same.

Both their miraculouses beep at the same time- their Kwamis are tired.

"We're going to detransform," he whispers, his face a mere inch from hers.

She hesitates for a moment. "I know," she whispers back.

She continues to lean, and then they are kissing.

His lips are, again, soft and warm. His mouth feels like it's molded perfectly to hers, and their lips move in a perfect rhythm. With him, she feels safe.

She feels at home.

She feels her transformation releasing, and a flash of green light tells her that his is releasing, too.

They continue to kiss until she can feel that she is no longer Ladybug in any way.

Full-on Marinette.

They break apart, but she keeps her head down, too nervous too look up. Too nervous to finally meet the boy she's fought crime with for nearly a year now. Too nervous to discover his identity and have it all become real.

"Marinette?" He whispers.

Her head tilts up to look at him.

".....Adrien?"

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on Wattpad a while back (my username on Wattpad is EmmaOfZilon) but it just occurred to me to put it up here, so I did, along with a couple others. Feel free to comment with feedback or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
